


The white lady

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [4]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic. Features cross-dressing. A rival, a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The white lady

-

He does not like the situation; he is not used to having to work for Tezuka-san's attention. The other geisha are usually scorned by him when in his prescence, or do not wish to offer themselves up for the chance of criticism and tend to stay out of his way.

This geisha takes up the seat next to him, does not seem to know her place. When Fuji enters the room, she is resplendent in her white silk kimono that is obviously worth twice Izuko-san and Otatsu-san's kimono combined. The colour shimmers under the lights and makes ever more obvious the line of skin between the fabric and where her make-up begins. Fuji's eyes scan the room and notice there are many men with their eyes upon it, aching to touch.

Fuji purposely sits away from Tezuka-san, not wanting to presume a claim upon him that will surely backfire, but does not sit too far as to be rude. They have spent much time in this teahouse conversing after all, it is clear they do not disdain one another's company.

Fuji wonders if Tezuka-san will be forthright enough to request his prescence beside him. Perhaps not while this rival is twirling her wrist like a gliding flower, tilting her head as she smiles with too many teeth not to be considered predatory.

Is Tezuka-san smiling also, or is that just a twitch?

"Yukiko-san," Otatsu-san says, and the geisha in white turns her head. Fuji does not hear the rest of what Otatsu-san has to say; the rival has a name.

It was an invitation to join in a conversation, a game perhaps, Fuji thinks. Because she is making a regretful face, and shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving," Yukiko says smoothly, rising to her feet. "There are many places I must be, and all in a night!" She smiles, laughs a little. Many of the men laugh with her; popularity is such a chore. Tezuka simply nods formally, his eyes piercing Fuji's when he realises his reaction is being noted.

He keeps watching after Yukiko is gone.

Fuji excuses himself to the toilet, seeing with pleasure on returning that the seat Yukiko had been occupying next to Tezuka-san is still free. He wanders over to it as though by chance; he has forgotten where he was sitting, and this is quite suitable.

"A shame," he begins with an over-dramatic sigh, reaching for Tezuka-san's cup and running his finger around the rim idly. "A mark of a good geisha is popularity, and yet it means sharing them with so many other people."

"Some deem the time spent with a geisha, scarce as it may be, worth the cost." Tezuka-san replies primly. His hands are clasped on the table in front of him since his cup is no longer in his possession.

"Mmm, Yukiko-san seems to have kept this seat warm for me," Fuji murmurs, carefully picking up Tezuka-san's cup and taking a sip, touching his mouth to the most likely place where Tezuka's lips will have been.

"There has been no other geisha there but you tonight." Tezuka replies, taking back the cup Fuji offers, taking a swig of his own.

His lips line up almost exactly to where Fuji's have been. He has won twice over this night.

-


End file.
